


Potato Salad

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: FOOD!!!, Gen, ILY Edition, Inktober, Nol helps his mom cook, Nol's Book Of Potato Recipes, prompt, savory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: "Thank you Lord for hands that prepared this meal." Nol muttered a quick prayer before digging in.





	Potato Salad

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober ILY Edition Day 24: Savory

The child spectated as his mother placed two pounds of halved small red potatoes in the dutch oven, covering it with water and bringing it to a boil. He quickly scribbled down his observations before looking at her again. The woman then reduced the heat.

 

"We'll let that simmer for twelve minutes until it's tender." She explained as he nodded and jotted down the information.

 

"What is it that we're making?" The young redhead asked as he tilted his head in question.

 

"Potato salad. How can you forget that Nol?" The woman asked as she ruffled her son's locks.

 

"Oh yea." He tapped the pencil on his chin and swung his feet as his mother tinkered around the kitchen.

 

"Alright! Time for the fun part." The elder redhead chirped as she turned off the heat and drained the potatoes.

 

Nol hopped off of his chair with his book to stand next to his mother to observe closely as she prepared the meal. His mother retrieved a clean, large bowl from her cupboard and rested it on the counter before transferring the potatoes into it.

 

"We're going to use one quarter cup of virgin olive oil, two table spoons of fresh lemon juice and one table spoon of black pepper." Nol covered his nose as his mother placed the pepper into the bowl. It made him sneeze too much.

 

"Then two tablespoons of anchovy paste, three quarter tablespoons of kosher salt and one garlic clove."

 

"Mom why aren't you using any sugar? I thought people put that in potato salad." He asked, his emerald eyes sparkling with wonder.

 

"Well, we're going for a more savory taste rather than sweet." She answered simply.

 

"Oh. Okay."

 

"And finally a third cup of slivered red onion and a third cup of fresh chopped parsley." She concluded as she put in the last of the ingredients. "All that's left is to stir it in."

 

"Can I stir it in? Please mom?!" The readhead asked excitedly.

 

"Okay okay. Wash your hands and grab a spoon." She chuckled.

 

Nol ran to the sink and quickly cleansed them before rushing back to his mother with a spoon he retrieved from the drawer.

 

He dutifully stirred in the ingredients until his mother announced that it was enough.

 

"What now?" He asked.

 

"We eat." She stared back with a grin as she plated their meal and migrated to the table .

 

"Thank you Lord for hands that prepared this meal." Nol muttered a quick prayer before digging in. "Iffs sho goof!" He praised with his mouth full.

 

"Thank you son. But don't talk with your mouth full. You might choke." His mother warned as she took a spoonful of her own potatoes.

 

The child absentmindedly nodded as he stuffed his face some more.

 

"How's that book coming along?"

 

He perked up at the question. "It's going great!" He beamed as he rushed to the counter to retrieve it.

 

"I call it 'Nol's Book Of Potato Recipes'" He informed as he pointed to the cover. "Taught to me by the best cook of course." He added.

 

"I'm flattered." The elder redhead responded as she placed a kiss to his temple.

 

"Hurry up and eat though. Your food will get cold."

 

"Okay mom."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Yoo For Reading.


End file.
